welcome to the show
by splendidlyimperfect
Summary: Sting comes home to Gray putting on a show for Rogue. / **Part of 'i'm with them' series, see profile for links** / check out our tumblr at gratsustingue-the-ot4


When Sting comes home, there's only one set of keys on the rack – not unexpected, it's Gray's day off. What is unusual is the loud, uninhibited moans coming from the bedroom. It's definitely Gray, but Sting knows that Natsu's still at work and Rogue's been visiting his parents since Monday.

Sting kicks off his shoes, dropping his bag and making his way as quietly as possible to the bedroom.

_Oh, fuck._

Gray's lying on the bed, head pressed back against the pillow, legs spread, fucking himself slowly with the new vibrator Natsu bought last week. Gray had given him hell for spending too much, but he doesn't appear to be complaining now.

"F-fuck," Gray gasps, arching his back, and there's a quiet, appreciative moan from nearby. Sting frowns, tipping his head until he sees the laptop sitting on the bed.

"Gods, I wish that was me." Rogue's voice is low and throaty, and it sends blood straight to Sting's cock. Suddenly, his pants are much too tight. "Slower," Rogue orders, and Gray lets out a quiet whine, rocking his hips up against the vibrator. "There you go."

Sting can hear Rogue's stuttered breaths, and part of him wants to join Gray on the bed, wants to see Rogue, who is presumably also touching himself on the other end of the video call. But another part of Sting suddenly realizes why Rogue likes watching so much.

Fuck, Gray's hot.

"P-please," Gray whispers, and Sting bites back a moan, quietly undoing his jeans and shoving them down his thighs. He's already hard and he rubs himself slowly through his boxers, trying to match the way Gray's fucking himself.

"Mmm." Rogue lets out a low groan and Sting can hear him shifting on the other end of the video. "Not yet, baby. I like watching you." Rogue pants and moans, and Sting tugs down his boxers, wrapping his hand around his cock and stroking himself slowly. "I miss you," Rogue says, breathing shakily. "Miss your ass around my c-cock. Miss all of you t-touching me."

"W-wanna…" Gray trails off, shaking as he fucks into himself again. His other hand runs up his chest, flicks over his nipples, and he lets out a soft sigh.

"That feel good?" Rogue asks, and Sting nearly answers him, but bites his lip and strokes himself faster, eyes glued to the way Gray slides the vibrator in and out of his ass. "You pretending it's me, touching you? Or one of the other two?"

Gray doesn't answer, just pinches his nipple and grinds his hips down against the vibrator, throwing his head back and gasping. Sting bites his lip to keep in the whine that's building in his throat.

"Tell me about the last time they touched you," Rogue orders, voice forceful even as it wavers.

"Th-this morning," Gray pants, rolling his hips and running his hand back down his stomach. Sting can see how desperately he wants to touch himself. "W-we- in the shower. I f-fucked Natsu and Sting… _ahnnn_… sucked him off."

The sound Rogue makes is obscene and Sting can't help himself, moaning as he leans against the doorframe. Gray's eyes flick up and meet Sting's, and Gray's expression quickly goes from surprised to embarrassed to seductive.

"C'mere, baby," he whispers, and Sting doesn't hesitate, just kicks off his pants and crawls up onto the bed. Rogue's there on the laptop, lying in his hotel room naked with his hand sliding up and down his cock.

"H-hey," Sting says, looking between Gray and Rogue before leaning down to kiss Gray.

"W-wanna watch Sting f-fuck me instead of myself?" Gray asks when they break apart. Rogue shakes his head, giving them a sultry smile.

"No, I wanna watch you fuck Sting while he uses that on you," he says. Gray groans, cheeks pink and flushed, and Rogue turns his gaze to Sting. "Is that okay, sweetheart? I miss you so much."

"Y-yeah," Sting stammers, running his fingers down Gray's chest while keeping his eyes on Rogue. "I miss you too."

Gray rocks down on the vibrator and lets out a soft whine, and Sting presses down against him, grinding their cocks together. Sting sits between Gray's legs and runs his hands down Gray's chest, rubbing his thumbs over Gray's hips while watching him fuck himself.

"You want me to ride you?" Sting asks, gently dragging his fingernails down the inside of Gray's thighs. Gray moans and presses his head back into the pillow, gasping when Sting's hand joins his on the vibrator.

"There you go, baby," Rogue murmurs as Sting nudges Gray's hand out of the way, leaning forward and kissing the tip of Gray's cock before sliding the vibrator slowly out and back in again. "Fuck him nice and slow. Just like… _ahhh_, just like that."

Sting glances back over at the laptop to see Rogue's fingers trailing down to his own ass, and he moans around Gray's cock.

"Turn around," Rogue groans, gesturing for Sting to straddle Gray's chest backwards. Gray brings his hands up to Sting's thighs and squeezes gently as he swipes his tongue over Sting's ass. "Good boy," Rogue gasps, slipping a finger inside himself. "Keep fucking him."

"G-gray," Sting whines, rocking back against the insistent press of Gray's tongue. Gray bucks his hips up as Sting fucks the vibrator into him slowly, returning his lips to Gray's cock and sliding down until Gray's cock hits the back of his throat.

"Open him up, Gray," Rogue breathes, stroking himself slowly. His cheeks are pink and he's biting his lip like he's barely holding himself back. Gray reaches over and grabs the lube from the bedside table, and seconds later he's sliding his finger into Sting's ass. Sting groans around Gray's cock and Gray's whole body twitches.

"F-fuck, Sting, I'm gonna-"

"No." Rogue's voice is soft but deep, and Sting whimpers at the sound as Gray slips another finger inside him and spreads them slowly. "Not yet, Gray."

Gray groans in frustration, arching his back again, then rocking against the vibrator. Sting speeds up his thrusts, watching the toy slide in and out of Gray and keening quietly when Gray's fingers find just the right spot inside him.

"Turn it up," Rogue orders, and Sting's fingers find the switch on the side of the vibrator. Gray cries out and Sting quickly grabs the base of Gray's cock, squeezing tightly as he pulls off and presses his forehead to Gray's thigh.

"I w-wanna, f-fuck, Gray, I need you," he gasps, feeling Gray add another finger and thrust them in, hard. "Please, I'm- gods, I'm good."

"Move up," Rogue says roughly, beckoning for Sting to slide down until he's against Gray's hips, grinding their cocks together while Gray draws red lines down his back. "C'mon sweetheart, ride him."

Sting shifts until he's over Gray's cock, then lets Gray guide him down slowly until Sting's ass is pressed against Gray's hips. Sting lets out a loud moan as Gray's hands rock him forward.

"Fuck, you look so pretty like that," Rogue moans, and Sting realizes that Rogue is fingering himself now, gaze desperate as he watches Sting slide up and down Gray's cock. "L-legs up, Gray," Rogue says. "Let me s-see you."

Gray shifts his hips until he can bend his knees up, spreading his legs so Rogue can watch as Sting leans forward to continue fucking the vibrator in and out of Gray's ass.

"Fuck," Gray moans, thrusting his hips up and rocking against Sting's hand. "Fuck, you feel so fucking good." His fingers tighten on Sting's hips as Sting slides up and down again, slowly this time, dragging a ragged groan from Gray.

"Just like that, baby," Rogue gasps, hand moving faster on his cock as he watches the two of them. "You're taking Gray s-so well, making him feel so good."

"R-rogue, babe, I c-can't… _ngggnn_…" Gray's voice is shaky and he grips Sting's hips tightly as he strains upward, tensing his legs and breathing heavily. "P-please," he begs.

"Not yet," Rogue pants, cheeks and chest flushed pink as he watches Sting lean forward a bit, adjusting the angle of the vibrator at the same time that he rolls his hips on Gray's cock. Gray curses, a long litany of words Sting doesn't recognize, and he's so tense that Sting can see the muscles in his calves tightening as he desperately tries to hold himself back.

"Please, I n-need, p-please, Rogue," Gray cries, scraping his nails down Sting's back. Sting hasn't heard Gray beg like this before – usually it's Gray making Sting beg, which Sting loves, but there's something about this that's incredibly hot.

"What do you th-think, sweetheart?" Rogue says softly, and Sting looks up to see Rogue staring right at him. Sting rocks his hips forward again, and the sound it drags from Gray's mouth is fucking _sinful_. "Should we let him come?"

Sting's tempted to say _no,_ to keep pulling those noises from Gray, but Gray's desperate pants and whines are making Sting light-headed. He nods, and when Rogue tells Gray, _okay love, come for me,_ Gray moans so loudly that Sting's sure the neighbors can hear them. Sting fucks the vibrator into him, hard, knowing he's hitting just the right spot when Gray's entire body tenses as he comes, digging his fingers into Sting's thighs.

"F-fuck, _criss,_ sh-shit," Gray curses as Sting fucks him slowly through his release, only stopping when Gray is trembling beneath him, thumbs rubbing gentle circles against Sting's hips. Sting slides the toy out slowly, tossing it aside and slipping off of Gray, ignoring the mess that spreads across Gray's stomach.

"Gods, you two are hot," Rogue murmurs, and when Sting turns to the laptop, he can see that Rogue came too, and he's wiping his hand on the bedspread while staring at them with pink cheeks. "What about you, sweetheart?" he asks Sting. "You gonna let Gray make you feel good?"

Sting looks down at Gray, whose face is red and hair is plastered to his forehead as he tries to bring his breathing back to normal. He's gorgeous, and Sting cups his cheek gently, drawing his thumb across Gray's lower lip.

"Mm," Sting says, shaking his head at Rogue. "I've got this."

Gray opens his eyes slowly, gazing up at Sting adoringly, and Sting leans down to kiss him. It's soft and sweet, and Sting traces his fingers gently down Gray's neck and across his collarbone. Gray makes a soft sound into Sting's mouth, and Sting shifts until he's lying behind Gray, kissing him slowly while running a hand up and down his chest.

"You okay?" he murmurs, pulling back a bit and bringing his other arm underneath Gray to wrap around him. Gray sighs and leans back against Sting, tipping his head against Sting's shoulder and humming happily as Sting kisses his neck.

"Yeah," Gray says, moaning quietly as Sting's hand moves from his chest to his ass, slowly nudging his top leg forward.

"Can I?" Sting asks, bringing his lips up to Gray's ear. He looks over at the laptop to see Rogue gazing at them, one hand resting on his stomach, the other tucked behind his head.

Gray nods, shifting a bit so Sting can line up his cock. "Please," he breathes, and Sting's pretty sure that's the most times he's ever heard Gray say that word at once.

Sting kisses Gray's neck again as he pushes forward, much gentler than before, and Gray's moans drop lower as Sting's hand moves to his hip, pulling Gray back against him. Sting presses his forehead to Gray's shoulder, savoring the way Gray feels around his cock, the warmth of Gray's skin under his fingertips, the way Gray rocks his hips to encourage Sting to move.

"Gods, I love you," Sting sighs, slowly thrusting into Gray, pressing his chest to Gray's back as they move together.

Gray will fuck Sting in a million different ways – hard and fast and bent over the bed; slow and sweet while he kisses Sting's cheeks; quiet and desperate as Sting rides him, digging his nails into Sting's thighs. But nothing compares to this, the warmth of Gray all along Sting's body, the way they fit together, melt into each other like they're one person.

"You're gorgeous," Rogue says softly, and when Sting looks up at him, the lust in his gaze is gone, replaced by a gentle affection that makes Sting feel like he can't breathe.

"I love you," Gray says softly, twining his fingers with Sting's on his chest. "W-wanna make you feel good."

"You do," Sting replies, heat and tension coiling in him, breath coming faster against the back of Gray's neck as he fucks him slowly and sweetly. "You are." He kisses under Gray's ear again. "I love being inside you." He speaks a little louder so that Rogue can hear him, running his fingers up Gray's chest to rest lightly on his throat. "Love you being inside me. Just… love you."

For a few seconds, the only sound in the room is Sting's breathing, the quiet, pleading sounds Gray's making, the appreciative murmurs from Rogue. Sting can feel Gray everywhere – he closes his eyes and holds Gray tightly and tries his best to hang on to this feeling.

Then he lets go and tips over the edge.

"Gray," Sting whispers, holding him tightly and pressing his forehead to the back of Gray's neck as he comes. "Rogue, f-fuck, I... nhgnnn…"

"You're gorgeous," Rogue whispers, voice barely audible through the laptop speakers. Gray reaches back and runs his fingers through Sting's hair as Sting shakes and gasps, trying to calm his pounding heart.

"C'mere," Gray says softly, shifting until Sting pulls out of him and they can move away from the mess they've made and cuddle each other. Sting rests his head on Gray's chest as Gray kisses his head, and they both look over at the laptop to see Rogue pulling the cover up over himself as he relaxes into the nest of pillows.

"God, I love you guys," Rogue says softly, yawning and rubbing his face. Sting hums in agreement, running his fingers over Gray's stomach.

There's a sound at the front door, and several seconds Natsu's in the bedroom doorway, looking at the two of them with raised eyebrows.

"You two look like you made a mess," he comments, tugging off his sweater and sitting down on the side of the bed. When he notices the laptop he leans over and gives Rogue a wide smile. "Hey, babe. How's the trip?"

"Better now," Rogue says.

Natsu looks back over at Gray and Sting and laughs, then kicks off his jeans and scoots up on the other side of Gray, propping himself up on one elbow and kissing them both. Then he notices the discarded vibrator at the end of the bed, and looks back at Gray.

"Putting on a show, huh?" he asks, and when Sting runs a hand over Natsu's thigh, he can see that Natsu is already turned on by the idea. Natsu turns to the laptop and gives Rogue a grin. "How tired are you?"

"I could be persuaded to not take a nap," Rogue teases, grabbing another pillow to prop behind his head.

"Good," Natsu says, grabbing Sting's hand and dragging it down to cup his quickly-hardening cock through his boxers. "'cause now it's my turn."


End file.
